


Waking Dream

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Marcus considers dreams, and two cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty gen, but you can argue that Marcus is interpreting what he sees in a slash manner.

The waking dream failed me - empty delusion, just like this place where I walk now, Daniel in a den of gibbering hyenas. Delusion, all of it. That's why I chose Starsky, because he believes in delusions, believes in justice. There is none. Even his white knight, questing on his borrowed charger, knows that. He was only in time because my children misjudged their minor vessel. She will suffer for it, and she knows that. Some dreams will stay true.

Starsky, and his knight... both of them so willing to stare into my eyes; not like my children, who know the price of presumption. So blue their eyes, but there is darkness in the centre. I know your secret, white knight, I know your dream, and it's delusion like everything else. Starsky believes in justice, but will he render it to you if you render truth? Dream on.

They have given me a room of my own; afraid for me, or of me, I wonder. My children outside are still with me, and I will gather more children to my heart even here. A guard stares at me through the tiny window in the door. He's afraid.

He should be.


End file.
